


Let Me Down (Don’t Let Me Go)

by eastern_westward_home (orphan_account)



Series: Albino Apologies ~ PruCan [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gilbert tries to help, I want a hug too, M/M, matthew needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eastern_westward_home
Summary: Secrets not spilled,Forever unfulfilled,A mournful senseOf hollow silenceOr, Matthew wants - and fears - Gilbert letting go. (Don't worry - the fic is not a rhyme, I just wanted to have something that rhymed because I'm a weirdo)
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), prucan - Relationship
Series: Albino Apologies ~ PruCan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888027
Kudos: 6





	Let Me Down (Don’t Let Me Go)

“You c-can’t leave me like this,” Matthew begged, his voice cracking. 

Gilbert struggled to find the breath he needed in order to form the words he had to say. “I’m ne-never going to le-eave.”

  
  


_ Flashback _

  
  


Matthew tried not to look at Gilbert. He turned his head, averted his eyes. But he couldn’t escape Gilbert’s stare.

“Birdie?” Gilbert asked. 

Matthew wanted to scream and cry, but he forced himself to wear a blank mask, forced himself to show nothing. 

Gilbert touched Matthew’s hand gently. “Matthew?”

_ I’m sorry,  _ Matthew thought. He said nothing. 

“Matthew,  _ look  _ at me,” Gilbert demanded. “Mattie, what’s wrong?”

_ I wish I could tell you.  _ Matthew sank deeper into the couch he sat on.  _ There’s so much I want to tell you. Like how I love you, like how you need to leave so I will never hurt you.  _

Finally, Gilbert stopped asking him questions, choosing instead to gaze mournfully at him. 

“D-don’t look at me li-li-like that,” Matthew stammered, feeling a hot flush creep up his neck when his voice cracked. 

“Matthew, something is wrong,” Gilbert said quietly. Matthew never stammered, unless he was worried about something.

Matthew bit his lip, and whispered, “You n-need to g-go.”

Gilbert frowned. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“You need t-to go,” Matthew said again, trying not to stumble over his words. 

“What?” Gilbert exclaimed, astonished. “I’m not going to just  _ leave  _ you, Matthew.”

“But you don’t understand!” Matthew pleaded. “I’ll  _ hurt  _ you.”

Gilbert laughed. “I know you can hurt me, Matthew.”

“So then  _ go. _ ” Matthew fiddled with the strings on his sweater. “Leave me. Don’t look back. Find someone who won’t hurt you.”

“Birdie,  _ everyone  _ is going to hurt me. I just have to find the ones worth hurting for,” Gilbert said, taking Matthew’s hand in his. 

“Don’t tell me you chose me,” said Matthew.

“Well, I did, as cliche as it might sound.” Gilbert brought Matthew’s hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, one at a time. “I love you, Matthew. I’m never going to leave.”

  
  


…

  
  


Now it was Matthew who held Gilbert’s hand. 

“You  _ can’t  _ leave,” he sobbed. “I need you! I love you! I-”

Gilbert opened his mouth to talk. Matthew leaned closer in order to hear him better.

“Bleiben sie stark,” Gilbert gasped. 

And then the tears were slipping down Matthew’s face, tumbling down his cheeks. 

Silently, he nodded. 

Silently, he cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak German, so any mistakes are Google Translate's fault lol  
> If you spot a mistake, please tell me! Thank you!
> 
> Bleiben sie stark - Stay strong


End file.
